


I Want It All

by JasnNCarly



Category: The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Gen, ten sentence challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Escaping problems means nothing when your world has been leveled.





	I Want It All

**I Want It All**  
  
 **Flash** : The blackness gave way to flashes of images, each one inching her closer to his betrayal; she had fought a losing battle, certain she could convince him they were meant to be, only to be thrown into a pain deeper than any she experienced before marrying Liam Spencer.  
  
 **Voices** : Their pleas came to her in echoes, each telling her she was loved and needed; all of it was something she needed, yet she could feel the tears well up behind her heavy lids – ripped apart with the knowledge that it took something so serious to get their attention.  
  
 **Mute** : Steffy bided her time, careful to make note of their moods and footstep patterns, until she heard the heavy sigh beside her and felt the walls tumble in her stomach,  _Thomas_.  
  
 **Reach** : His breath came out in jagged breath, stirred by tears and pleas, as he brought her hand into his and placed a gentle kiss on her skin; the strength to push her eyelids open returned to her, reaching one hand to his short hair as the other squeezed his.  
  
 **Request** : “No, no, you have to be quiet” her command caused confusion to fill his sapphire stare even as a relieved smile stained his lips; Steffy sighed at the emptiness of the room around them before looking to him again, tears spilling over the tiny hills of her cheeks, “I need your help.”  
  
 **Lone** : One of her plans finally ended in success, she had disappeared in the middle of the night from her hospital room thanks to her brother; helping her out of the car and into the secluded beach home, Thomas’ guilt erupted in further doubt, “Even with doctors and care, you shouldn’t be here—you shouldn’t be alone.”  
  
 **Missed** : Sitting on the chaise lounge, she shut her eyes and fell blissful victim to warm breeze coming off the oceans waves and through the wide-open bay windows; her phone began to vibrate again, signaling her husband’s call, yet Steffy could not allow herself to be roped in yet again.   
  
 **Touch** : “Steffy, be reasonable—” a courtesy call was something she regretted, shutting the phone off before Bill could try to convince him that this madness was warranted or should continue any longer; she escaped by running barefoot through the sand and into the ocean’s heated embrace.  
  
 **Box** : Steffy stared at the band on her finger, the heaviness on her chest becoming lighter as she slowly pulled it off and set it upon the paperwork; soon everything she had no use for would be bound for Liam, a clear final statement regarding their marriage.  
  
 **Wings** : “He’s contesting the divorce, refuses to sign without seeing you” Steffy ignored the warning from Thomas, the medical clearance she received reminding her to do things her way; boarding a plane for overseas, she dialed her lawyer and gave a quick command, “Tell him he either signs the papers or I’m going after Spencer publications.”


End file.
